


Left brain, Right brain

by oxrosixo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxrosixo/pseuds/oxrosixo
Summary: In which Keiji is an emotional mess and Bokuto is the world's best boyfriend
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 25





	Left brain, Right brain

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ever official published fic so pls forgive the quality ahaha... Anyway!!! I wrote this when i was sad and i seriously needed some fluff in my life and lemme just say this is SOFT! i also may have projected onto Akaashi a teensy tiny bit but i promise it doesn't break the character! at least i hope it doesn't,,, anyways i really hope u enjoy <3

Akaashi Keiji was much too used to crying by now. He wiped at his eyes impatiently as he walked, only letting out gentle snuffles as he went.  
The sun was sinking in the mid June sky, painting it a brilliant canvas of pastel blue, gold and pink with only the odd wispy tuft of fresh snow hued clouds. Keiji couldn’t help but stare up at it in a freeing kind of awe, the slightest of summer breezes stroking his damp cheeks and aching eyes, cooling his hormone heated skin. He loved the feeling of it, smiling up at the tremendous view with closed eyes, relishing the feel of his now icy cool tear-soaked lashes against his raw under eyes.  
He could’ve stayed there forever if he weren’t already on his way to somewhere else. With a final steadying breath, Keiji willed his legs onward once again and erased the final remnants of his tear tracks with the sleeves of his sweater.  
It wasn’t a long walk, just a few streets and alleyways before he breached onto a wide road with a park on the other side of the cross walk and a very anxious looking guy with gravity defying white silver and black hair waiting beneath the traffic light.  
Keiji let out a tiny sigh of relief despite himself upon the sight, he’d known that he’d be there of course but it was still nice to see in real time. He glanced quickly both ways before practically running to the other side, instantly alerting the other man of his arrival.  
“‘Kaashi! Thank god, I was getting really freaked out there for a second! Are you okay?” Bokuto exclaimed, closing the space between them all but half a dozen inches, his arms reached out as though to grab the other but hesitating at the last second.  
Keiji gave him a weak smile and a small nod before taking a hold of his wrist and directing them into the park. Bokuto went willingly, of course, but continued to survey the younger’s side profile out of the corner of his eye as they went.  
They reached their favourite spot in a matter of minutes, an outcropping of sprawling roots at the base of a massive oak tree that served as a kind of hidden balcony over the duck pond. Keiji released his grip on Bokuto and sat down, pulling his legs up against his chest and staring fixedly out at the calm water. Bokuto sat down beside him and leaned back on his arms, tilting his head back to gaze up at the sprawling branches and countless leaves above them.  
They sat in comfortable silence for a while, basking in each other’s company and the last warmth of the day, the sounds of distant water birds and soft rustling of leaves surrounding the pair. Keiji loved this, how they could just sit together without a single word and still be perfectly at ease. He sighed quietly into his knees before finally speaking, eyes still fixed out across the lake.  
“I’m sorry for calling you here out of nowhere but thank you for coming nonetheless.”  
A disbelieving snort. “‘Kaashi you know I’ll always be wherever you need me to be no matter what so stop apologising already.” Bokuto grinned easily.  
Keiji almost teared up again at his words, internally cursing himself for his own emotional fragility as of late.  
“I know but you shouldn’t have to, if I was more put together…”  
Bokuto let out an overly dramatic groan before pushing himself up to sit properly beside Keiji, eyeing him fiercely. “Stop that, you’re perfect just the way you are. ‘Sides, I’m put together enough for the both of us!”  
Keiji actually laughed aloud at that, throwing his counterpart an incredulous look over his shoulder between chuckles. Bokuto watched him with a kind of starstruck awe that was usually associated with people on their wedding day as they watched their partner walk down the aisle or children watching meteor showers for the first time. He leaned forward to bump his forehead against the back of Akaashi’s shoulder, breathing out a soft sigh of complete contentment at the contact and the sound of tinkling laughter, completely organic and unfiltered.  
“If that’s the case, we really are doomed.” Keiji mused breathlessly, amusement still playing at his features.  
“‘Kaashi! You’re supposed to agree with me!” Bokuto pouted, lifting his head to rest his chin on Keiji’s shoulder.  
Keiji turned his head to the side slightly to side-eye the other with an exaggeratedly exasperated expression which only earned him a suggestive wiggle of arching silver-white eyebrows and a soft puff of warm breath against his cheek.  
“You’re too damn pretty sometimes ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto huffed, leaning in and gently nuzzling against Keiji’s jaw, eyes closing contentedly.  
“I agree with you.”  
“Hey! You’re too late!”  
Keiji laughed, leaning into the contact, resting his cheekbone against Bokuto’s forehead.  
“What were you crying about?” Came a quiet murmur against Keiji’s skin after a brief, companionable silence.  
“Ah, just the usual stuff. I got really stressed out and you know how emotional I’ve been for the last few weeks, it’s irritating how easily I start crying now.” Keiji replied with a sigh, frowning down at his feet.  
He knew that it must be some kind of hormonal imbalance that’d probably go away on its own pretty quickly but it was still frustrating, the hot prickly feeling at the back of his eyes that seemed to constantly be waiting for even the smallest wane in confidence to push through the floodgates and humiliate him.  
Bokuto had been telling him ever since it started that it was nothing to be ashamed of and that everyone needs to cry sometimes, it was probably all the times he’d repressed the urge to cry finally breaking through, all coming out in one go.  
He was probably right, Keiji definitely cried but it wasn’t often and he found himself repressing the urge on instinct without really even giving it a second thought. Maybe this was a sign to be more open with himself and his feelings.  
Keiji was supremely happy that he had Bokuto.  
“I get worried about you when we’re not together, you know? You just think so much! No wonder you get migraines.” Bokuto laughed, loud and free and full into Keiji’s neck.  
“No, Bokuto-san, that was because I needed glasses. And one of us has to think.” Keiji deadpanned, biting down on his lower lip to keep from smiling too wide and inflecting his tone.  
“‘Kaashi! I do too think! Oh, oh, oh! That reminds me, you know what we’re like?” Bokuto took his face away from Keiji’s neck to crane his own over his shoulder and look into his face, golden eyes dancing with excited light.  
“What’s that?” Keiji smiled warmly back.  
“Left brain, right brain! We both think, just about different things! You’re all serious and planning and worrying and I’m all fun and feelings and-“  
“Ridiculousness?”  
“‘Kaashi!” Bokuto flopped his head down over Keiji’s shoulder and whined.  
Keiji laughed again, lifting a hand up to stroke through the dual toned hair. “Sorry, sorry. Go ahead.”  
“I was gonna say hugs but you’re pretty good at that too so I don’t know, but you get what I mean! We do different things but we still need each other and work best when we’re together! Yin and yang, day and night, up and down!”  
Keiji listened in silence, fingers twining through Bokuto’s locks, cheek leaned against the side of his head, eyes staring out across the pond unseeing as he put his full focus into his companion’s words. He felt his cheeks start to burn and the familiar prickle in the back of his eyes, his heart feeling fourteen times too big for his chest all of a sudden.  
“‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asked, turning his head to gaze up at Keiji with expectant eyes. “Oh! Hey, c’mere, sshhh sshhh shh.” He murmured into Keiji’s hair as he sat up straight and took the now freely crying man into his arms, pulling him close to his broad chest.  
Keiji went readily, dissolving into the larger man’s embrace, balling his fists up in the material over Bokuto’s chest, burying his face into the nook between shoulder and neck and snuffling quietly. His chest felt overwhelmingly full, his heart and mind swollen with nothing but unconditional love and affection for the man currently holding him. It was such a nice, happy feeling that he wouldn’t be surprised if his tears tasted sweet, like sugar water rather than sea.  
“You’re so sappy, Bokuto-san.” He sniffled, words muffled against skin and fabric as he buried his face deeper still into Bokuto’s collar bone.  
Bokuto laughed quietly, pressing a soft kiss into Keiji’s hair. “Yup, enough for the both of us!”  
Keiji sighed, smiling wetly. “I love you.”  
“I love you more.” Bokuto grinned, squeezing Keiji fondly, nuzzling affectionately into his soft black curls.  
“I’m not sure that’s possible, Bokuto-san.”  
“Ha! Try me.”  
“How would we go about determining that?”  
Um…” Bokuto thought for a moment, furrowing his brows and scrunching up his nose. “Argh! I don’t know, just take my word for it!”  
Keiji laughed softly, pulling back slightly to wipe at his once again sopping wet eyes with his sleeves. Bokuto watched him with soft eyes, smiling fondly down at his boyfriend, reaching up to brush a curl out of Keiji’s face, tucking it behind his ear. Keiji looked up at him with sparkly dark teal eyes, his gorgeous fan-like black eyelashes still bearing tiny water droplets, casting perfect shadows across his cheeks. Bokuto suddenly found himself lacking breath.  
“You really have no idea how gorgeous you are, huh? It’s so annoying.” Bokuto whispered, voice swept away with his breath.  
Keiji raised his eyebrows for a moment before bursting into loud, uninhibited laughter. He seemed to glow, like an angel, Bokuto found himself thinking. He could watch Keiji laugh forever, in fact he wanted to, planned to.  
“So unfair.” He murmured, smiling unabashedly at his boyfriend’s euphoric expression.  
Keiji giggled, rolling his eyes before leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s soft lips. Bokuto reciprocated eagerly, pressing back, loving the feeling of Keiji’s lips twisting into a smile beneath his own. Keiji pulled back a little, touching their noses and foreheads together and letting out a pleased sigh, his warm breath gently brushing Bokuto’s lips.  
“Wanna stay over at mine?” Bokuto asked, his voice still quiet and almost dazed.  
“Mmn, what about Kuroo-san?” Keiji asked, opening his eyes to catch those dazzling golden irises already fixed on him.  
“You know he doesn’t care, he always has Kenma over anyways so it’s only fair.”  
“I don’t want to impose…”  
“‘Kaashi.” Bokuto quirked an eyebrow up at him. “I know you feel weird sleeping over when he’s home but he doesn’t mind, seriously.”  
Keiji bit his bottom lip before nodding. Bokuto beamed, leaning down to touch their lips together once more, savouring every last part of the feeling, the soft, smooth warmth, the sweetness, the way the whole world seemed to stop and go silent around them, the complete lack of any smell that wasn’t distinctly Keiji.  
When they eventually pulled apart again, Bokuto wasted no time in drinking in the sight of him as well. That beautiful shade of pink pigmenting his cheeks, the shy but undoubtedly fond smile playing at his lips, those eyes, the eyes Bokuto wanted to stare into for the rest of this life and every single one that followed.  
“Let’s go home.”  
“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you soso much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it and made you feel as warm and fuzzy as i did after finishing it! appreciate you,, much love <3


End file.
